Pokemon: Loren Adventures
by Nerokin4
Summary: Benjamin Argon never had the time to have fun. Then one day he woke up on Planet Lore, the world of Pokemon, and now he will experience what no one, Earthling or Loren, ever has, being a Pokemon.


Pokémon

Loren Adventures

Lore. A planet Dominated by humans, like so many others. However, unlike most other humanly dominated planets, the wildlife and the humans coexist peacefully, even with the modern technology of the age.

Benjamin Argon. A boy from another planet dominated by humans. One that is dying because of human modernization. A planet called Earth. This boy is about to go on an adventure on Loren, where People and Pokémon work and live in complete harmony.

The Anomaly

Ben was a normal guy at age ten. With one exception everything he did was normal. He was a physicist's son. All he would do is study the sciences, complex equations, etcetera. He almost never had time to have fun. One day however, that all changed.

As soon as he could feel his consciousness begin to form again, Ben woke up. He was lying in a fresh green field, confused because he last remembered walking through the streets of Brooklyn. There were trees and flowers all around him. But he was scared because he couldn't move for at least another minute. When the feeling returned to his entire body, he got up, slowly as not to get a head rush and topple over again.

The first thing that Ben saw when he got up, couldn't be explained by physics or any other science. It looked to be a living creature, but not one that Ben had ever seen or heard of. It had the appearance of a pigeon but with eyes that looked intelligent.

"Vulpix!" the bird shouted back to the forest. "I think I found the Anomaly! It's just a human!"

Another creature came out of the woods, this one resembled a small fox with five tails. It walked up and sniffed Ben's hand for ten seconds.

"Pidgey, this human smells like something I've never smelled before, and I've smelled a lot of people and stuff. We need to take him to the professor."

"What Professor?" Ben made the mistake of asking. They looked at him strangely.

"You… understood us?" the one called Pidgey asked.

"It's pretty hard not to."

"You defiantly need to see Professor Oak then," Vulpix said. "It's abnormal for a human to understand a Pokémon." Vulpix and Pidgey took Ben to a small town; there was one house with windmills and an antenna on top.

"That's Oak's lab," Pidgey said. "Professor Oak will have plenty of questions to ask, he's very friendly, but don't hesitate to answer his questions."

"A-alright…?"  
The two strange creatures took Ben into the lab. There was a man there that matched his father's appearance. Almost as soon as Ben stepped into the lab, the beeping on his computer became very loud. Pidgey said the man's name and he slowly turned around.

"Pidgey? Vulpix? And this boy must be the Anomaly, based on the locator on my computer. I am Professor Oak, of the Kanto Region. I research Pokémon that live in this region, and recently I found an interplanetary anomaly, that could've been a Deoxys. Turns out…"

"That anomaly was me…" Ben summed up. "You basically said that I'm the source of an interplanetary anomaly, does that mean I'm on another planet?"

"This is Lore, home to humans and Pokémon, beings with incredible shapes and powers. If you are an alien, you look totally human to me."

"I thought there was only one habitable planet for humans… Mine. I am Benjamin Argon; I come from planet Earth."

"The fact that you come from another humanly dominated planet… that doesn't explain why you can understand us," Vulpix said. "Even if you did come from another planet, a human wouldn't understand what it is we're saying to each other, no matter how well we understand them."

"I don't get it either Vulpix." Ben made the mistake of saying this out loud. Oak took notice of it in the most obvious way.

"You just answered Vulpix!" he said. "You can understand it!?"

"That's what he was saying, I normally shouldn't but somehow I can."

"Maybe it's the anomaly?" Pidgey suggested. Ben translated for Oak and he nodded.

"Perhaps, but we can't know for sure until we study your ability to cope with being in a new world-" that's about where Oak noticed the lump in Ben's pocket made by his cellular phone. He pointed to it. "What's that in your pocket?"

Ben checked his pocket and pulled out his phone, realizing he could've made a call… if only there were a strong enough signal.

"This is my cell phone," Ben said. "Almost everyone on Earth has one. They're used for communication between friends and businesses. But recently they became useful for other accomplishments as well."

"Like catching pokémon?" Oak asked.

"We don't have pokémon on earth and we domesticate our wildlife, or animals, in a different way."

"I see… May I see that for a spell?" Oak took the phone from Ben, and with very little noise in the next room, made it completely transform. "There all done with the upgrades, you can use this whenever you need to make a call, or whenever you see a pokémon that you don't have in your 'Arsenal.'"

"What did you do to my phone!?"

"I gave it a Built in Pokédex and an equipment device in the Camera. Now you will be the world's first Pokémon Scanner. I've already given you're DNA Scanner the DNA of Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur, the three starter Pokémon of the Kanto Region. I want you to manually scan Pidgey and Vulpix, to learn how it works."

Ben aimed the Camera at Vulpix first. When he took a picture, a Symbol appeared on his phone, it looked like a flame. A Light came off of Vulpix like a set of blinds on a window. The light became little cubes and was picked up by the DNA Scanner. Vulpix's Image appeared on the screen. Then it went into the "Saved Data" Portion of the DNA Scanner. Then Ben turned the Camera on Pidgey.

The Picture that Ben took of Pidgey resulted in a symbol that looked… like a feather.

"I have a friend who should meet you in Viridian City. She's coming in from Hoen to talk to me about another trainer. Do me a favor and look for May for me will you?"


End file.
